The invention relates to a transportation system for transporting objects, in particular workpieces, including a plurality of parallel or substantially parallel transportation paths and a device for shifting the objects between at least two adjacent transportation paths.
Such transportation systems are known, for transporting workpieces between processing machines. The transportation system is embodied as a displacement table, each with at least three virtually parallel roller paths, and at least two adjacent roller paths are disposed at the edge and run in the production direction, and at least one roller path extends counter to the production direction. The construction of the displacement tables between which the machine is disposed allows a circulation of the workpieces that because of the failure of one machine cannot be processed in the surroundings of this machine. A plurality of displacement tables are disposed in the production system, so that waiting loops are defined for the workpieces, and the waiting loops can have different lengths.
To enable the circulation of the workpieces, devices for shifting objects between at least two adjacent transportation paths are provided, which by way of example are embodied as gantries or transverse conveyors.
In the known transportation system, the parallel or substantially parallel transportation paths are disposed in a single plane, requiring increased space. As devices for shifting objects between at least two adjacent transportation paths, a transverse conveyor is provided, which means that when workpieces are displaced between the outer transportation paths, longer displacement times must be expected.
With this as the point of departure, the object of the present invention is to refine a transportation system of the type defined above such that both the space required for the transportation path and the time consumption for displacing the workpieces among the transportation paths are reduced.
This object is attained according to the invention in that the transportation paths are disposed one above the other in different planes, and that the workpieces on being shifted are moved on a path that defines a plane extending perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the transportation paths.
The transportation system is distinguished in particular in that a compact structure is attained by the transportation paths disposed one above the other, since the width of the transportation system is reduced. A further advantage of the arrangement is attained because the distances between individual transportation paths are shortened, so that the time needed for shifting the workpieces is also reduced. In the shifting, the workpieces are moved along a path that defines a plane extending perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to center axes of the transportation paths.
An especially preferred embodiment is distinguished in that the transportation system includes at least three transportation paths, and at least two transportation paths are disposed side by side in a first plane and extend in the production direction, and at least one transportation path is disposed in a second plane and extends counter to the production direction, and the center axes of the transportation paths define the corners of an equilateral triangle. As a result, it is attained that the displacement distance transverse to the production direction between the individual transportation paths is constant and shortened. This precludes longer displacement distances between transportation paths located on the outside.
A further especially preferred embodiment provides that the device for shifting the objects between at least two adjacent transportation paths is embodied as a rotation element; the workpieces on being transported are moved along a circular path. In the above-described preferred arrangement of the transportation paths, a shift of a workpiece between adjacent transportation paths is effected by rotating the rotation element by an angle of preferably xcex1=120xc2x0, as a result of which very short shifting times are achieved. Means for receiving the workpieces are disposed on the rotation element and are embodied for example as gripper elements or as roller paths. Upon transportation of the workpieces along the described circular path, the workpieces maintain their original position.
Preferably, the rotation element is embodied in drumlike fashion and peripherally surrounds the transportation paths. The rotation element can itself be driven, or alternatively the possibility exists that the receptacles that receive the workpieces move independently along a circular path relative to the rigidly disposed rotation element.
Further details, advantages and characteristics of the invention will become apparent not only from the claims and the characteristics to be taken from themxe2x80x94individually and/or in combinationxe2x80x94but also from the ensuing description of a preferred exemplary embodiment taken from the drawing.